What's a bounty?
by Simone1815
Summary: OC falls into One Piece world. However she is from another world, not ours. First attempt so beware. If not past 2 year time skip possible spoilers. Basically a priestess who has never seen any other person besides her retainer Carol, falls into the middle of the war. Does she need to get back to her people or is this where she is needed the most? Read to find out! Pairings later.
1. Enter the world of Pirates

**First attempt at a fanfiction. So forgive me for any ooc ness. Please read the following author's note. I always thought my first would be Bleach but I guess not. Maybe I'll publish it later though. **

**Anyway... I really wanted to try the character from a different world falls into OP stories. So here it is please bare with me and let me know what ya think. I'm always up for constructive criticism. Also I hear a lot of people saying they don't want a Mary sue which I'm guessing is like those perfect characters so I'll try super hard not to make it like that. If I do, just let me know. Also a little heads up she doesn't come from our world so she never heard of one piece before so it's not like a show but rather an alternate universe. **

**Also if your scared this story won't be continued, so ya don't want to start it do not fret. No matter how long it takes, only death will stop me from finishing this. I hate when authors drop stories. Lol sorry for the rant but... Please enjoy! **

**Oh also I should tell ya where we are huh? So ya don't spoil the show for yourself. If ya passed the time skip read on. If not hit the back button unless ya don't mind spoilers. Anyway we're in the middle of the war. Many things will change due to my bad memory and ideas haha.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own One Piece. If I did everyone would die at the end. So thank goodness I'm not I like the characters living much better.**

Luffy's POV

I accidentally dropped the vivre card on the ground and went to pick it up. I heard Ace call out my name and quickly looked up. It was then that I saw Ace leaning over me with an almost panicked look. Almost as if he was about to protect me from getting hit by something. Which was weird because he was just sitting there. Is he an idiot?

"Ace is that a mysterious move to scare the marines?" I questioned him as he gave me this strange look then I noticed something behind Ace move.

Ace's POV

I thanked my body as I was able to move in time to protect Luffy from the incoming Lava fist. I waited for the move to strike me as I felt relief that I could protect Luffy until the end as his Older Brother. After a couple seconds of no pain I heard Luffy talk and looked down.

"Ace is that a mysterious move to scare the marines?" He asked with a look mixed with curiosity and questioning. That was when I realized I was just standing there looking like an idiot. Quickly trying to clear the blush of embarrassment that overtook my face I turned around. That was when I noticed what most likely just saved me and Luffy.

OC POV~she shall remain a mystery for a bit.

I felt myself dozing off as I sat in my study. Being the priestess of my people, I required lots of rest daily. However I was required elsewhere for the night and would have to sleep later. I lazily yet gracefully arose from my chair and walked out the room. I then walked down the long hallway and entered a slightly smaller room that was my bedroom.

It was a simple room with white walls and a light gold trim. The bed was grey with white pillows and a cream colored blanket. I walked over to the body length mirror and stared at my appearance for a moment. I had long slightly curly hair that was naturally lavender in color and reached my mid thigh when down. Being a priestess required you to act and look like a complete lady.

Taking my hair out of it's comfortable lazy bun I put the gold hair tie down on my dresser. I then grabbed the gold complicated clips, that matched my gold eyes, I was told to wear for tonight and began to set my hair. It ended up being pinned up in a sort of bun with a few strands in my front free. Releasing my hair I sighed softly.

I then reached for my closet door and opened it. I pulled out the outfit that they had pre made for this event. It was a silk dress with 2 finger width sized straps. After the top stops there is only a few strands that cross making a spider web pattern and partially expose my stomach. My back however did not start until it reached my hip area leaving my whole back exposed. The bottom was a normal skirt like design that hugged me just right and ended a couple inches above my knees. The whole dress was white with gold trim, 'just like my walls' I thought as I smirked.

As a priestess the gods gave us beauty, we are blessed with long silky hair and naturally soft skin that was light in tone, yet remained slightly tanned no matter how much sun was received. I only knew of this thanks to Carol, my mentor.

The event tonight was to celebrate the people's priestess coming of age, which was celebrated when one turns 17. Everyone would be there to celebrate however I was not allowed to see anyone. The only person I was ever allowed to see was a young woman named Carol. She taught me everything I know including how to walk, talk, use the bathroom, how to dress, how to do my hair, how to use my powers and defend myself, and even how to be a proper lady.

All my life I felt like there was something missing in my life. Once I even told Carol about it. She simply told me it means I wasn't helping my people enough, but not to worry once I turn 17 I will become the perfect priestess. After slipping on my dress and white slightly heeled dress shoes I called for Carol to explain I was ready.

She came in and we left for the event. I was told the event was not far. We stepped outside and I got in my litter that other guards would carry after I was hidden from view. They walked for approximately 15 minutes before I was set down. I waited for Carols okay to step out and slowly got out. I was in a little room that was very dark and had walls of dark red and black.

The only place I was allowed to sit was a red pillow sitting in the middle. I gracefully kneeled down in the proper position and awaited. Apparently the room I was in had slight cracks in the wall that allowed voices to float in. Throughout the next 4 hours I heard my people pray for our safety and a good year. Then without warning my little room caught on fire.

At first I was startled when I heard them praying even after the flames should have been visible to the outside. 'Did they set me on fire on purpose' I wondered. Then I realized the fire was not normal as it tried to ignite me it could not and only surrounded the room missing me entirely. Not even the fumes were getting to me as if I was surrounded by a bubble of protection.

Knowing not to speak in front of strangers or anyone besides Carol I waited for the ceremony to be over to voice my concern. When the door was opened it revealed a girl about 5'6" so two inches shorter than me. She had short dirty blond hair with freckles that littered her face. Her green eyes avoided my gold, as looking directly in the eyes of a priestess is bad manners I was told.

"Carol..." I called out, "Is the ceremony over?"

"Yes." She replied curtly.

"I see, then if you do not mind could you please remove these flames?" I asked her silently as to not make a big deal of it to show her I was okay. She looked confused and slightly bowed.

"I'm very sorry madam but I do not see these flames you speak of."

"I see, I apologize for the misunderstanding it seems the long hours are beginning to get to me I wish to return home to sleep now."

"I understand madam I shall help you to your litter." The rest of the night was silent as I was carried home. Which was odd I usually heard their footsteps when I was carried home. Against the rules I slightly peaked out the curtains to see what was amiss. As I looked out all I saw was white. The floors, ceilings, and walls if they were walls even though they looked as if they went on forever. Seeing no one around I stepped out of my litter. As I did so the litter itself disappeared into thin air.

I decided to start walking. That was when I noticed a crack on the floor. As I approached said crack it seemed to quickly spread and break apart revealing a below not too far down. Not having enough time to stop my fall I began to plummet. I managed to roll into my fall which gave me the less possible damage. My surroundings were filled with people.

I couldn't believe it! I was seeing all these people they all looked so different from one another, there were even a lot of what I was told were known as males. I then turned to see a boy with wavy black hair that framed his face and freckles just like Carol's. Curious I reached over and tapped him ever so slightly so he wouldn't notice, although he looked too busy to notice me anyway.

Being a priestess from a single touch I was able to see parts of a person's past and what their next action was going to do in the near future. Seeing everything in the matter of seconds, I held back my tears and prepared myself. I stretched my arms and let out my wings. I was told everyone has wings, I couldn't help but wonder why no one was using them. Maybe these people here did not have them I thought briefly. Carol told me that was how I was chosen to be the priestess everyone has white wings but the one born with gold feathers scattered within the white was told to be given powers by god's will.

I thought quickly and wrapped my wings around me and stood between who I knew now as Ace and the incoming fist of Akainu a supposed admiral of the marines who are after Ace's life. After I heard the resounding thud of the fist hitting my wings I slowly unwrapped them to see if there was any damage.

Our people's wings represent our hearts and were made to protect our lives and are only as strong as the person's will to protect or live. So noticing no damage I was not surprised. However, I was surprised when I looked up and noticed many eyes on me.

**Well how was it? Hopefully you're not stabbing your already bleeding eyeballs out to rid yourself from seeing this ever again haha. **

**Personally I don't know much about religion so this was just jibber jabber because I figured that a priestess would be blessed by god or something didn't mean to offend anyone just thought i'd put that out there. **

**One question though later on, for example if Sanji were to come in, should I continue her pov then switch to others to explain what's going on since she's pretty clueless, never seeing men before she'll have no clue what sanji is doing. So Review please before those chapters approach to let me know what you think.**

**Recently updated minor fixes (9/21/15)**


	2. What happened to plain ol' Hahaha?

**Here is chapter two. Not much to say, except sorry if my memory's a little off but I refuse to rewatch the marineford war again. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own One Piece. If I was Oda I'd be a lot richer and a whole lot happier.**

Previously in our OC's POV

However, I was surprised when I looked up and noticed many eyes on me.

Third Person POV

Everyone was left staring when they noticed something had stopped Akainu's lava fist. Some marines glanced with fear while the pirates looked on with curiosity. As if broken out of their stupor a few nearby marines charged at the girl with their swords. However they were blocked and blown away with a swipe of a wing. Then another round of marines tried their luck with guns. Yet that ended in the same way as the first only faster.

When Akainu realized what had happened he scowled. Trying again he decided to shoot out more lava fists toward the strange girl. Almost every marine watched on with trepidation as the fists came hurtling down towards its target.

Instead of curling her 6 feet long each wings to block the incoming attacks again she just moved them closer to her body to make maneuvering much easier. The girl took a deep breath and went on the offensive. First she side stepped and avoided all the lava as if she knew where it was going to land.

Meanwhile her hair was turning orange as if it was catching on fire. She then raised her fist and called out.

"Triangle…BLACK". Then just as her words stated a triangle formed on the ground around her and Akainu. The triangle then raised forming a black 3D triangle that was completely opaque to any onlookers. Seconds past as the war seemed to pause and wait to see what happens. As if what, or who in this matter, comes out of there, would direct the tide of the war.

As the shape started to crack apart, lava began to pour out. The marines let out a sigh of relief knowing that their Admiral was still alive and fighting. However, everyone's stomach turned as they realized it was in fact not lava but blood pouring out by the gallons. As the triangle began to break apart more it showed a badly beaten up Akainu and a girl with splotches of blood on her face and shirt. It was obvious to everyone that the blood was in fact not hers due to the maniacal smile that graced her face.

Akainu slumped to the ground in a heap. After a few moments it was clear that he was in fact not getting back up any time soon or at all for the matter. The girl, using the back of her hand, wiped the blood from around her mouth without dropping her smile. As she turned around the wind picked up causing her hair to whip around. To any onlookers it looked like an angel on the verge of becoming a demon.

As if the fight and demonic smile never happened, the girl put on a more playful smile and her hair turned a more reddish tone as she faced Whitebeard.

"Fufufu I'll help you fulfill your wish." She stated as if they had been long time buddies.

"Gurararara… just don't get in the way brat." Whitebeard replied, as onlookers wondered what they were talking about. The girl started walking towards him with determination. As she reached him she slammed her open palm against his back. Trying to ignore the rushing pieces of memories that flowed into her from touching another person she tried to keep focus. Although she vaguely heard the words sons and pops a few times, and couldn't help but wonder what they meant.

"I'll give you twenty years… and my name isn't brat it's Balstianna D. Lilynette, you better remember that." With that said she closed her eyes and began to concentrate her hair turning slightly darker with each passing minute, until her hair was completely black. It whipped around her face as an orange air began to pick up circling around her and Whitebeard. Worried for his captain Marco decided to voice his concerns.

"What are you doing to Pops yoi?" It was lazy but stern indicating that if she gave the wrong answer he wouldn't hesitate.

"Did you not hear me? I said I would give him twenty years." She questioned in return turning and raising an eyebrow, seeing that Marco was not taking that as an answer she sighed and replied with a better one. "I'm giving him back twenty years he wont look any different except his most recent wounds will be healed and he won't lose any of his powers but his body will feel like it did twenty years ago. Any questions?" She asked at the end sarcastically. Marco however, just ignored her and decided to see if what she said was true.

When the wind died down and her hair started to drain color, Whitebeard finally spoke up.

"Wow I feel as healthy as I did twenty years ago, and all my wounds are healed." He stated while flexing his arms with an appreciating nod. Marco however wasn't easily accepting that this help came free of price.

"Does nobody listen to me?" Lily questioned to herself with a huff. She sat down criss crossed on the ground right by Whitebeard. She then continued speaking but towards Whitebeard instead, while making sure no one could hear her but him. "I told you I would help you fulfill your wish, that didn't mean I would watch over them for you, I meant I would give you the chance yourself to look over them." She then gave him a firm stare, as her hair went completely white she layed down and sighed speaking louder this time. "I'm taking a quick nap I'm tired take care of the rest for a bit."

Laughing again at her odd behavior Whitebeard turned around and started striking. After ten minutes of using his devil fruit enhanced weapon, many marines were giving up hope seeing as nobody was able to stop him. Then right as the pirates were gaining their previously lost hope Blackbeard one of the shichibukai appeared in front of the them with his pirate crew. The marines figured he would help take down whitebeard so they gave him some room. Unfortunately, for the marines, he first attacked some of them and their base. It was then clear that he was only working for his own ambitions and was in fact not there to help.

"You're leaving." Was overheard by some of the pirates and marines and as they looked to find the source of the voice they noticed the girl who had showed up randomly and started causing havoc, she was leaning up slightly and looking at Blackbeard with piercing gold eyes, that looked as if they wanted to kill. To everyone else it looked as if her hair was gaining back its color but just very slowly because it was still only gray. However it was because she was very nervous.

"What are you talking about brat, he just got here and I still need to teach him a lesson?" Whitebeard asked with slight confusion.

"I said you're leaving." She said correcting herself this time with a more stern gaze towards Whitebeard that dared you to say no. "I'll hold him off, it's your job to get Ace and Luffy and your men out of here don't forget what you came here for." She finished slightly raising her voice. Everyone thought she was getting mad but Whitebeard had already figured out that her hair represented her emotion and knew that the orange it was going back to couldn't be a good thing.

"I suppose you're right but, you're coming with us." He demanded.

"Sure, but you guys go first I'll be right behind you," she paused then decided to add as an afterthought, "I have some things to take care of first." After one more look at her he made his order to his crew and the others that they were leaving to avoid any unnecessary losses since their goal was complete. No one dare complained to their captain as they began to try their way back to the ships. Whitebeard and Ace went towards their ships while Luffy and Jinbe were heading to the ones they used to get here.

That was when, unknown to everyone else, Akainu used the last bit of his energy to shoot out one last lava fist. It came hurtling towards Luffy too fast for him even to react. However Jinbe happened to be watching and managed to take the brunt of the force while it only marred luffy across the chest.

Everyone was startled to say the least and that was when Trafalgar Law made his appearance. He told Buggy to bring Jinbe and Luffy to his Submarine and to tell Whitebeard that when they get away they will meet up later.

Meanwhile, back with Lily, she was watching Blackbeard to see what his next move would be. If he tried to follow those escaping she would have to act fast to protect them. She knew she shouldn't hate him so much by just seeing others pasts, but she should see his too, to get both sides of the story.

Yet what confused her was instead of moving he just looked back at her almost surprised. Lily was not shocked because it must have been obvious she didn't belong there. However his next words got quite the reaction out of her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here already." He started slowly his face turned into a smirk, then he continued, "Oh well I can still continue my plan as I wanted." With that Lily was shocked and very confused. Had this meant he knew she was falling into this world, or was it his fault she was here to begin with. "That's exactly how I know you're the priestess he was talking about." Confused she finally spoke up.

"How do you know I am a priestess and who are you talking about? Were you the one who brought me here? Why did you bring me here and who are you?" She started to ask real quickly before she was rudely cut off by laughing.

"Zehahaha…" He laughed as Lily cringed at the sudden loud obnoxious laugh. "There's a lot you want to know." He stated rather than questioned.

"Does that mean you're going to answer them?" She questioned in return with a scowl.

"Your hair it's originally a shade of lavender… no?" He asked sarcastically. "And now it is yellow showing that you are confused and very much a priestess. Only the priestess of each generation had hair that showed the owner's emotion and I can see you have very little control over it at the moment." Startled that she had not been focusing on her hair at all because of all the sudden events, she quickly turned it back to lavender and made sure it stayed that color.

"Alright, now who are you and why did you bring me…" Once again she was cut off and was getting quite aggravated.

"Zehahahaha… I'll answer all your questions if you come with me."

**Her hair will be like a mood indicator of her emotions so it'll be interesting later on who will figure out that this happens besides whitebeard and blackbeard.**

**Already seen**

**red- excited/playful**

**black- focussed**

**gray- anxious**

**orange- determined**

**white- tired**

**yellow- confused**

**lavender- original hair color/at peace/in control**

**To be seen later**

**brown- used to blend in **

**green- whenever she's wet it can't be changed during these times**

**pink- scared**

**blue- calm/relaxed**

**Also her first name is Lilynette and last is Balstianna to prevent any confusion. **

**Recently updated minor fixes (9/21/15)**


	3. Everything comes with a price

**Really wanted to update soon so here ya go. Also if she asks something that she should know its not that I forgot but she'll be playing the pretend I don't know card a lot so people don't find out carelessly that she can see the past and future. Oh and a little heads up she only knows those colors because those are the only emotions she knows. For example she never had a reason to feel angry yet. **

**Hehehe look forward to it ;P**

**Shoot I have been forgetting this I'll add it to the other chapters now. **

**Disclaimer note: I do not own One Piece although this should be obvious. What if I was like yeah I'm Oda who's asking. **

Previously in third POV

"Zehahahaha… I'll answer all your questions if you come with me."

Balstianna D. Lilynette POV

Why would this guy want me to go with him and where would we go? Should I go with him, I mean I don't really have anything to lose? Maybe if he knows how I got here he can help me go back? All these questions were rushing through my mind and I was getting a headache.

However on the outside I kept a calm facade during all of my thoughts. Being a priestess nothing was supposed to be able to bother you. I was always told I was to be level headed and never mix my emotions with my decisions, by Carol of course.

Without warning Whitebeard's and Ace's faces appeared in my mind. Every single one of my powers came with a downfall. When I saw one's past I also saw their nearby future. So both Whitebeard's and Ace's deaths were deeply marked in my mind and was hard to forget. Not only that but the pain that the kid Luffy seemed to go through.

Even though I only knew them for so long it felt like it was my job to make sure that future that would have happened never does.

Coming back to reality I remembered I had still not answered.

"Sure..." I started and his face immediately brightened as if all his plans were working out perfectly and he had won. "Over my dead body." I finished proud of myself for making his face fall ever so slightly.

"Oh I do believe I can arrange that." He called out threateningly.

"I suppose you could that is if I would let you." Before he could respond I called upon my triangle but made this one orange. The priestess is born with three colored energies and can manipulate them at will as in into weapons or barrier shapes.

My orange energy is used to take and give energy, like the one I used around Whitebeard.

My black energy, is used to harm those inflicted or either inside it, like the one I used on Akainu.

Then the last one that I have and have yet to use is my green energy this one is used to protect myself or others. I usually either call upon my colored energies into shapes, the wind, or bows and arrows.

However the triangle did not last long. After a few seconds of stealing his energy my triangle was eaten by the darkness. There are people in my world who can control the darkness as well and they usually band together to kill the priestess of the generation. Carol told me about them often so I was to always have a light on me nearby. So when he used the darkness to attack me, I was not all that surprised.

Yet I was surprised that I didn't notice the darkness that appeared under my feet. As I looked down and tried to quickly get my feet out I missed the incoming punch that threw me flying into debris and hitting my back hard. I heard a sickening crack but ignored it for my sanity.

Me and the man, who I saw in Whitebeard's and Ace's past as Blackbeard, we're then in a quick hand to hand combat both protecting and managing to hit each other a few times. On one particularly hard hit we were both thrown back a bit.

Using this as a chance I aimed my wings and shot off a dozen feathers from each. However I only managed to land three, two of which were in each shoulder. While the other swiped his cheek leaving a little cut in its wake.

Gaining momentum I rushed forward and aimed a few quick jabs at his gut. I had learned self defense since I was a kid from Carol and knew where to hit to be the most effective. I knew I had no chance of winning this fight alone due to his power. So I was fighting for time. Both time for all the pirates to leave and for me to get a chance to run.

Turning and seeing that most of the men that were previously fighting had already evacuated and seeing only one ship that was obviously waiting for me I decided to hurry things up.

Using most of my remaining energy I summoned an orange and black triangle around Blackbeard. This was holding him but I knew it would not be long before he got out so I high tailed it out of there.

I ran for the boat partially running and partially flying I wanted to get there quick knowing I was losing energy and needed to rest. When I reached the boat my hair was white as a sheet and I already had pulled my wings back into my back.

"Finally what took you so long slowpoke." I heard and wondered who it was. As I turned I saw a boy with the freckles across his face. 'Ace' I remembered but didn't call out since he never introduced himself to me yet.

"Sorry about that. I had some business to take care of." I mumbled slightly too tired to talk loudly. "By the way where is Whitebeard?" I questioned as he looked at me with concern. It must have been because I was swaying slightly and spoke as if I haven't had water in months.

"Shouldn't you rest a little first, we're all very grateful for what you did for us. Besides if you continue like this you're just going to faint." He said softly. How did he know I had a headache maybe it was the way I flinched at his earlier much louder words.

"Yeah, I'll rest right after I talk to Whitebeard there's something I need to tell him before I forget." Yeah it was an obvious lie I was just hoping he would buy it. He agreed reluctantly and began to lead me to Whitebeard's room.

"Yo." I called out "how are you feeling?" I asked after a bit.

"Gurararara, I don't need a brat looking after me, I feel just fine." I couldn't help but laugh he still answered my question because he knew I was worried.

"Alright, well I just came to warn you. The twenty years I gave you comes with a downfall." It was then I was rudely interrupted.

"What's wrong yoi" I jumped a little I didn't even know Marco was in the room. Yet as I turned around I saw him and Ace standing against the door frame.

"It's not that big of a deal." I replied hoping not to make Marco too worried about his 'pops'.

"Then why are you crying?" came back Ace's reply.

"Eh, I'm not..." I felt my cheek and noticed I was indeed crying."I didn't know I was." I wiped away my tears as if they were never there and continued. "Anyway the downfall is anyone I give energy to I have to stay with until they use it all so I can't go back home easily."

I was expecting sharp gasps of surprise. The ones Carol always made when I did something wrong like rip a dress trying to put it on.

Yet all I received was short chuckles from everybody.

"You really think I was gonna let you go anyway?" At first I was confused when Whitebeard started saying this then said "I want you to become one of my daughters."

"What's a daughter?" I answered back hesitantly I didn't want too much to show that I was different. However as if he's used to hearing that question he replied back right away.

"You'll be joining me and the rest of my family on this ship. I'll become your father you'll become my daughter like the rest of the girls but the boys are called my sons and everyone else will become your siblings the boys are your brothers and the girls are your sisters. We are all family and we protect and stay with each other no matter what."

"Will I be important to y-you guys? Will I have a place to stay? Will I have food to eat." I asked with a slight stutter still a little surprised at the sudden information.

"Of course you will yoi," Marco came over and ruffled my hair slightly.

"Yea and we have delicious food..." Ace started then drifted off to his own thoughts drooling. I was not surprised when I heard his stomach than roar.

As if a switch was flipped I was full of relief and was all of a sudden tired I walked to where Whitebeard was sitting and sat down nearby laying my head on his lap. Almost immediately I fell asleep.

Before I fell asleep I heard silent words of panic wondering why I fell down and closed my eyes all of a sudden. I couldn't help but wonder what this feeling was that was bubbling up inside me.

Third person POV

After Lily fell asleep Marco, Ace and Whitebeard looked at each other. Silently agreeing they would discuss and ask her questions more later and for now will just let her sleep.

Ace walked over and went to pick her up to bring her to one of the spare rooms that they had. However, when he tried to pull her off he realized he couldn't. She had a strong vice-like grip on Whitebeard and was not letting go.

Not only that but when he inspected further she had a deep big cut in her back then went diagonally from her left shoulder to the middle of her right back.

"Gurarara..." Whitebeard laughed at Ace's attempt. "She's tough that she was standing this long. Just leave her be, when she wakes we'll show her her new room, for now let's discuss who will be looking after her. Also we need to discuss when and how we're going to meet up with Trafalgar Law. We better make it quick to so he can help with her healing process. For now I'll get a nurse to wrap it up, you guys go get some rest."

With that Marco and Ace went to turn and leave. As they were about to fully leave they heard loud snoring and couldn't help but laugh to see both of them sleeping and snoring really loud. 'Someone that snores as loud as Pops it's a miracle' they both thought as they sweatdropped.

**Phew I believe my longest chap in the shortest amount of time. I now know what people mean by the creative juices were flowing haha. Please review would love to see what ya think. **

**Recently updated minor fixes (9/21/15)**


	4. Where to next?

**Sorry for the long wait I had SOO MUCH TROUBLE CAPTURING LUFFY'S PERSONALITY, but here is chapter four. By the way I have a question at the end of this chapter please review or pm and let me know your opinion.**

**Disclaimer note: I own no One Piece characters if I did Luffy would call Franky Aniki.**

Third Pov

Sometime early in the morning, just as the sun began to rise, outside the boat soft rumbling could be heard. The person who happened to be on watch at the moment, Marco, walked over to see what it was. Leaning over to peer over the ledge he noticed the shifting of the water. Rising from the depths of the ocean was Trafalgar Law's submarine. Noticing their arrival Marco went to wake up Whitebeard.

Walking into his room and seeing the two in the same position as before did not surprise Marco. Nor did the obnoxious snoring that dared to peel wallpaper if they had had any.

Marco noticed the girl that they had picked up was now covered in bandages from the neck to her waist and had no shirt on. It didn't really matter anyway because the bandages were hiding and holding everything just fine.

After finally managing to awake Whitebeard he told him about the submarine and they decided to wake the girl that was slightly drooling on his knee. After many failed attempts the door was slammed open and that had seemed to do the trick.

Rubbing her eyes with the one hand that wasn't holding on to a certain someone, she groggily woke up. Immediately her stomach rumbled.

"When's breakfast, Carol?" She asked still not fully awake. Marco sweatdropped at that assuming she was still sleepy. After getting no reply she let go and stood up. That was when she took in her surroundings. "Oh wrong place." She spoke tiredly not really sounding sorry at all.

"Neh...neh...what's your name?" Someone asked excitedly. It was the boy who previously threw open the door. He had black hair that spiked about that was partially hidden behind a straw hat with a red ribbon. He was wearing the same yellow vest and red shorts that he wore during the war. Except now you could see bandages covering most of his body.

The boy, Luffy, had just arrived on Law's submarine and immediately found his way to this room and barged his way in.

"Balstianna D. Lilynette, but you can just call me Lily if you want. What's your…"She was cut off by her stomach grumbling again. "Neh...Whitebeard, when's breakfast?" Lily asked completely forgetting the boy who had previously entered.

"Gurarararararara… Call me Oyaji. I believe it should be just about done. Marco show her to the mess hall so she can get some food." He stated finding it funny how she was easily distracted.

"Alright, follow me yoi", he stated then began to walk. He then turned around when he reached the door and added as an afterthought, "you too Ace's brother." Just then Luffy's stomach also rumbled while he excitedly followed after Marco.

Balstianna D. Lilynette's POV

I followed after Marco and took note to remember the hallways incase I was ever alone so I wouldn't get lost.

We entered a dining room that had tons of tables filled with people chatting and eating. We went up to get our food and came back with lots of plates and found an empty table to sit at. Ever since I was little I only ate with Carol watching me in case I had any troubles. So I never knew whether or not what I ate was a lot, a little, or a normal amount.

Looking over to Marco's amount of food and most of the people in the room I realized I must be a big eater. Yet then I was confused because when I looked at Luffy's pile it was about the same as mine. So maybe I was a normal eater like Luffy and they all ate light.

Finishing quickly, I reached over and grabbed some food off of Luffy's plate figuring he wouldn't miss it that much.

"WHO TOOK MY MEAT?" Apparently not, I sweatdropped. Just then Ace was entering the room and walking towards our table with a similar looking pile of plates about the same height as ours.

"Luffy… people aren't like you they wouldn't steal your food, you probably ate it and forgot." Ace mentioned then he started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Eh… is that so, I see mysterious food then." Luffy said as he decided to ignore it and continue eating the rest of his food.

Marco's POV

I can't believe it. I guess it makes sense for her to have that D in her name. She not only had the same amount of food as our glutton Ace, but also finished first and took some from Luffy. This girl is unbelieveable.

Realizing I was full anyway I slid the rest of my food in front of her to see if she wanted it. Although I doubt she would take it anyway she was probably full by now. She looked down and noticed the food coming closer. She glanced at me with a grateful look and began to dig in.

We have too many D's on this ship our supplies are not going to last. I mentally sweatdropped.

Balstianna D. Lilynette's POV

After we finished breakfast, Marco, Luffy, Ace, and I, walked to the main deck where I saw a guy wearing a spotted hat and similarly spotted jeans. He also was wearing a hoodie with black sleeves and a yellow center.

The hoodie had some kind of design I've never seen before. It was like a face with spikes sticking out of it. He also had a huge nodachi with a fur guard and crosses all along the sheath.

Along his fingers were tattoos that spelled out Death. I couldn't help but giggle slightly, was he trying to be intimidating? Wasn't that a bit of an overkill writing death right on your hands? I covered my laugh with a cough to make sure he wouldn't hear.

However I had to admit he did look pretty cool and strong.

"Where's your captain?" he asked Marco. Marco then made a gesture to follow him, leaving me, Ace, and Luffy on the deck.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy the man who will become the pirate king." Luffy stated out of nowhere facing me.

"Nice to meet you Luffy." I said and then started walking towards the railings to look at the ocean. "I never saw the ocean before it's so beautiful." I said to no one in particular. "By the way," I stated turning around to look at Luffy, "what's a pirate king?" I asked remembering a Gol D. Roger with a similar title.

"Ehh… you don't know what the pirate king is?" Ace asked looking a little dumbfounded. Was it that strange I didn't know?

"The pirate king is the strongest pirate who obtains one piece at the end of the grand line." Luffy says looking away slightly as if reminiscing, "and I'm the one who's gonna become it even if it costs me my life I swore it upon this boshi." He ended his hat shadowing his eyes slightly. I was amazed at his determination. It made me want to see him do it.

"Yeah right, I'm gonna make oyaji pirate king not you Luffy." Ace said with a playful smirk breaking the tension that was slowly rising.

"Eh oyaji wants to be pirate king?" I asked Ace. However I was promptly ignored as they continued arguing back and forth who was going to become pirate king.

I decided to go to Oyaji's room to ask him a few questions. When I arrived at the room I knocked to make sure I wasn't interrupting an important conversation. When I got the 'come in' I opened the door and walked in slowly.

Trafalgar Law, Marco, and Oyaji were all sitting in the room apparently discussing where they were going next. I decided to quickly get my questions over with so that they can continue their discussion.

I didn't want to ask too many questions and look suspicious, so I figured the grand line must be the ocean we're on now, and if I remember correctly from Ace's memories one piece is the treasure that all the pirates want. So instead I settled for telling Oyaji all about my powers.

"I have an idea on what we should do." I stated to the whole room.

"Oh and that would be?" Law asked a little suspiciously doubting whether or not I really knew what was going on.

"Well you see, I'm just going to be frank and go straight to the point. If I hadn't arrived Ace would have died." After I stated this the room got a little tense understanding I was going to be serious about this discussion. "With my powers I was able to see what the future held had Ace sacrificed himself."

"How is that possible?" Marco spoke up this time wondering exactly what I meant.

"Basically I can see the different futures that can happen due to an individual's actions by slightly touching them." I explained to hopefully clarify any misunderstandings. "Let me explain it with an example. Had I not arrived Ace would have protected Luffy and died. Following his death… Oyaji you would have died giving everyone a chance to escape, you were already planning that before I arrived too weren't you?"

"Gurararara.. you got me there." Whitebeard stated with a smile knowing he would have no problem whatsoever dying for his children. I respect Oyaji for that, like Luffy he had a dream he would risk his life for, and that was for his kids to live their lives how they wanted.

"After that Law would have arrived and taken the unconscious Luffy and Jinbe who protected him out into the ocean. You would have then met up with a girl named Boa Hancock, do you know who that is?" I asked not really sure myself I just saw her in the prediction.

"Of course one of the shichibukai. What would she want with us?" Law asked I guess since she was an enemy during the war.

"Well apparently she's on Luffy's side." I stated "You would have followed her to her home island and met up with a man named Rayleigh. It seems he has an idea for Luffy and his crew. I say we go to that island and then go from there." I finally said my idea.

"Hmmm, well if we are talking about the dark king Rayleigh, then it would probably be best if we went and see what he wanted." Marco thought out loud but then asked me "but how do you know he'll still be there if this future isn't supposed to be the same?"

"That was my own concern as well, but I figured it would be better if we went just in case because I have a few questions of my own for him that I have a feeling he'll know the answer to. Besides the reason he came to see Luffy still hasn't changed." I answered back to Marco.

"What would that be?" Marco asked me back.

"Training."

"Training?"

"Yeah Rayleigh's gonna offer to train Luffy with Haki. It's not like Luffy figured it out during the change of events, that's still the same."

"I see, then it would make sense for him to still approach Luffy but now the only question is will he still think we're at Hancock's island."

"That's true," I giggled a little then continued "we'll just have to hope for the best won't we." Marco just sighed clearly not as up to hoping for the best as I was.

"I guess so, what will we do Pops." Marco asked Oyaji this time.

"Hmmm, well I trust you came to the most logical decision right Marco? Then we'll set sail for Maiden Island at once." Oyaji decided.

"Oyaji the newspaper's here you're not going to believe what's in it, you too Lily." Ace shouted barging into the room.

**Now I was thinking of maybe giving her a devil fruit here are your voting options I'll also put this on my page. Just a warning if I suddenly get inspired and full of ideas for one I'll prob do that one. **

**Panther or Pansa Pansa no mi. Zoan can turn into a panther just parts or the whole body. It will have dark bluish fur.**

**Plants translates to Shokubutsu so the Shoku Shoku no mi. Paramecia controls plants also given the ability to heal thanks to herbs and such.**

**No fruit at all.**

**Laugh Warau Warau no mi. Can make others laugh so they can't fight. **

**Pop Poppu Poppu no mi. Can make things pop haha. I guess like ears. Also can make inanimate objects explode as if popping.**

**Peel Kawa Kawa no mi. I don't know yet what she could do just putting the idea out there.**

**Cut Katto Katto no mi. Can cut things perhaps lol.**

**Or any other ideas let me know**

**Recently updated minor fixes (9/21/15)**


	5. I still don't know what a bounty is

**Yay new chapter! By the way I'm going to play the theory of the yonkos not having bounties only their subordinates because they're the so called strongest! Also just because one bounty is higher don't forget the marines 'numbers' on the pirates weren't always accurate. Especially now that Luffy is stronger since the last time he has his bounty. So I guess I'm just saying keep that in mind. **

**Only one vote. Please vote if you would like a say on her possible devil fruit also feel free to mention if there's a certain time you want her to eat it.**

**Disclaimer note: I do not own One Piece. If I did Robin would feed Luffy lunch a lot more often.**

Previously in Balstianna D. Lilynette's POV

"Hmmm, well I trust you came to the most logical decision right Marco? Then we'll set sail for Maiden Island at once." Oyaji decided.

"Oyaji the newspaper's here you're not going to believe what's in it, you too Lily." Ace shouted barging into the room.

Third Person's POV

When Ace came into the room after discussions his face was filled with excitement. Luffy was following close behind just as happy. After making sure he had everyone's attention he pulled out the first piece of paper he wanted to show.

"Look Oyaji, Luffy's bounty went up 100 million," he said really excited. The paper showed a smiling Luffy after Arlong's defeat. Underneath were the words 'Wanted Dead or Alive 400,000,000'.

"Well that makes sense now that they know his dad is the revolutionary Dragon yoi." Marco stated then continued "yours probably went up too Ace."

"Yeah! Here look mine went up 50 million." He showed another paper no less excited it had a picture of Ace and read 'Wanted Dead or Alive 700,000,000'.

"Only 50 million huh, well I guess since they didn't see you fighting much yoi they couldn't raise it a lot. Also the marines would want to show the world that although they do want you captured yoi compared to them you're not much a threat. After all you did manage to escape, it's kind of like them trying to save as much pride as they can." Marco deduced after seeing the wanted poster.

"Also look there's one for you Lily," Ace said changing the subject from himself, "It's really high, especially for a first bounty, but that's not the most shocking part." He pulled out an article and read aloud.

"During the war an unknown object was spotted falling towards the ground. It was later revealed to be a girl somewhere between the ages of 17 to 23. The girl had white wings approximately 6 feet long each with gold feathers scattered within. In all she looked like a fallen angel.

Her hair was seen changing multiple times and can prove helpful in disguising her later on. Due to her actions during the war it is unsure of whose side she is on.

Attacking an admiral proved she was not there to help the marines. It also assured everyone of her strength. Then later on when one of the Shichibukai, Marshall D. Teach attacked the marines she attempted to remove the traitor.

Her name is still unknown but many overheard someone calling her Lily. It wass safe to assume she is not on the marines side. However, trying to stop a pirate from wreaking havoc had rendered the marines unsure.

None the less due to her other actions she has received a bounty under the name of 'fallen angel Lily'. Not much else is known due to the visual den den mushi going out in the midst of the war."

Ace then proceeded to take out another piece of paper. On the paper was a picture of Lily. It was a picture of when she had splotches of Akainu's blood and a maniacal grin on her face. The picture was taken just as the wind picked up and caressed her hair. Underneath read the words 'Wanted Dead or Alive 300,000,000'.

Everyone in the room was silent as they tried to take in the information. Law and Marco had expected the outcome of her high bounty but were still rather shocked about the other news of them not knowing what side she was on.

Meanwhile Luffy was not unexpectedly extremely happy.

"Gurararara... It seems you're now a more wanted man kouzo." He spoke as seeing Luffy's happy grin. It was then that everyone turned to Lily to see her reaction.

She just tilted her head to the side and spoke the one phrase they were least expecting, "What's a bounty?" (**A/N I had too...**)

"Ehhhhhhh" Marco, Ace, Law, and Luffy shouted while Whitebeard laughed.

"I knew you seemed to lack a little common knowledge yoi but this is too much," Marco sweat dropped.

Balstianna D. Lilynette's POV

I wasn't sure how to reply to this. I knew that they would eventually find out I was missing a lot of information but I was hoping to play along and find that information on my own. I didn't want to be a burden, especially when I don't think I'm from this world.

"I…" I started then I rethought about it. Would they no longer call me their family if they knew I was different. Then it hit me I didn't have the right to keep this kind of thing away from the people who gave me hospitality. If they wanted to kick me out I would not have the right to complain but they deserve to hear the whole story.

"I grew up at a place called Howaito Nagare*" I spoke this time with much more confidence. "As you know this place is not on your map, I'm not quite sure how I got here myself and I'm not even sure exactly where this is.

Carol, the only person I know from my home, is my retainer. She is the only person who I have ever seen or talked to before yesterday in my entire life. One day I asked her to tell me the story of my life.

Everyone where I come from has wings similar to mine. However, when I was born I was the only one with gold feathers. She said that that was the sign of the priestess. I was told the priestess before me was the one who gave birth to me. Yet she died when I came into the world.

Immediately I was put away to not be seen by others. Carol was my doctor, my chef, my bodyguard, my tailor, my trainer and everything I would have needed. She taught me how to walk, talk, dress, and behave like a proper lady should.

When I hit the age of 8 I was deemed able to take care of myself and Carol told me she was no longer allowed to see me as often. The only times I would see her were if I was to be taken to a certain place she would check to see if I was dressed properly and see to that I got there and back safely. However, I was only expected places once a year on my birthday which was yesterday.

I had turned 17 and I was to go to the room and sit there while everyone prays to the room. I am not allowed to move or make a sound for I have rules I must follow. Carol once told me that if I were to break any rules or do something I wished for my people would be punished. So in between birthdays I would sit in my study, studying various things, or I would train in the training room.

Anyway, on the way back to the event, I noticed something was amiss. I looked outside for the first time and was surrounded by white. Walking a bit I noticed a crack in the floor. Peering down I saw lots of people." I said this part with a huge smile "It was amazing I saw all of you guys and with no wings. Then as I kept looking down the floor began to break and I was falling towards Ace.

When I fell down I decided to gently reach over and touch Ace" I began to frown getting scared of his reaction like Carol's, I just hope he doesn't do the same thing she did. "I'm sorry but I saw some of your past and saw what you were going to do and the future. This is one of the powers a priestess is given. I also saw yours whitebeard.

I notice Ace raised his hand and I flinched slightly afraid he would strike me like Carol was told to do when I did something wrong.

Flashback~~~

I had just turned 6 last week and was beginning to understand some of the powers I had.

Carol walked in bringing me breakfast. She set it down in front of me and instead of handing me the fork that I reached for she put it down and let me pick it up from the tray instead. I suppose she knew that if I touched her I would see her past.

Over the recent years I began to notice she would touch me to help me do things but would never let me touch her. I got determined to see her memories. When I was halfway through my meal I did something I wasn't supposed to.

I reached over quickly and grabbed her arm. That was the first and last time I ever touched someone in my world. I saw her memories come flashing in and with it I saw what orders she had received. I knew we would be separated at 8 and I knew I was to be killed at the age of 18. For when I turned 17 I would be given god's child to give birth to.

I realized I had been lied to and that my mother did not die giving birth to me but was killed on her 18th birthday. That was when Carol reached out and smacked me across the face. She told me to act like I never saw any of those memories ever.

It hurt but I didn't blame her. After all the one she got her orders from told her to hit me when I acted out. When she received those orders she was crying saying I didn't deserve it, but everytime she didn't follow orders she would be punished and her family would be threatened.

I didn't understand what a family was or why they were important to her but I guessed it would be something I would never know.

End of Flashback~~~

Ace reached his hand over and ruffled my hair. I widened my eyes in shock and he just laughed.

"You saved my life, it doesn't really matter how you did it, I'm grateful now I can stay with my brother longer." He said while giving me a huge smile.

"I've got nothing to hide from my children," Oyaji spoke up laughing a bit at our actions.

I smiled weakly in relief and felt tears stream down my face. It was then that I realized just how many people were listening to my story and I blushed with embarrassment and quickly wiped the tears.

Portgas D. Ace's POV

I wanted to hurt the people who made her afraid when she flinched away from my hand. However I knew she needed the support so I kept calm on the outside. In some ways Lily reminds me of Luffy she's like a little sister I never had. She made me feel like I wanted to protect her from the world.

So when I saw the tears and her embarrassment I quickly gave her a hug letting her hide her face while she composed herself. I felt her tense for a bit and then relax. That made me strengthen my resolve I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Her next words made me worry a bit.

"Oh yeah… but what's a bounty?"

**Oh My Goodness… feel free to find me and kill me this is like years late. Please do not forget to vote on the fruit also just because they're family doesn't mean she's staying with that crew. **

**Mugiwara no Kaizokudan (Luffy)**

**Shirohige no Kaizokudan (Whitebeard)**

**Hato no Kaizokudan (Law)**

**Will start taking votes for this as well only have maybe this next chapter to vote for your chance to decide.**


End file.
